


To Cheat Death

by KittieValentine



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Augmentation, Battle of Six Fronts, Betrayal, Black Garden, Dubious Friendship, Entrapment, Experimentation, F/M, Ghostless, Golden Age, Guardian - Freeform, Headcanon, Infinite Forest, M/F, Mars, Mercury - Freeform, NSFW, Nessus, Non Risen, Radiolarian, Simulation - Simulacrum, Siva - Freeform, Smut, Vault of Glass, Vex - Freeform, Violence, collapse, friends/lovers, last city, transmission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: After becoming augmented by the radiolarium found in the Vex during the crash of the Exodus Black, Sanura rises ghostless but graced by the power of the Light.Her journey and mutual desire to learn more leads her to meet the acquaintance of Osiris who delves into her augmentations and finds beauty that he selfishly protects but at the price of her sanity.Updated up to: Chapter 3
Relationships: Female/Osiris, OG Female/Osiris, Titan/Osiris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. The Age of Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Since the release of the update featuring the return of Saint-14, past vanguard of my class, I’ve wanted to write a fic that explores the Lore we never get to see. 
> 
> The main female character is OG, her name is Egyptian: Sanura Auset  
> Sanura - ‘kitten’  
> Auset - ‘queen and consort to Osiris’
> 
> As my fic is rather headcanon and slightly AU, there may be timeline discrepancies but these are a distraction from our purpose so just ignore those! ;) 
> 
> I’m open to all comments, let me know if there’s any way I can improve a chapter. Update for Chapter 1 already posted.
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Find me on  
> Snapchat: treacle_pops  
> Email: kittie.valentine@yahoo.com  
> Tumblr: kittie-valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanura Auset finds herself aboard the Exodus Black when it’s trajectory is interrupted by the centaur planet Nessus altering it’s orbit to collide with the vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18/01/20: Chapter updated to correct minor spelling mistakes and improve plot.

Colony Ship: Exodus Black,  
Sol, Outer System  
Golden Age

Sanura studied the trajectory of the Exodus Black as it hurtled seamlessly through the outer system toward their target objective. Kepler-186f was of interest to the very same scientists who aided in the colonisation of Mars during the early Golden Age. It was now in the capable hands of the Clovis Bray Corporation who helped to found the city of Freehold - humanity's then greatest achievement after the discovery of the Traveller. The magnificent Dust Palace had seen the development of Transmission and most recently the nanomites known as SIVA; the future prospects of humanity seemed endless and secure. 

A young scientist, Sanura Auset had dedicated her studies to the development of humanity by enhancing its physical attributes. Her experience had seen her work alongside the likes of Ana and Elsie Bray who taught her the value of opportunity and exploration. Being offered the position of Officer aboard the Exodus Black was the most significant event in her career, allowing her to finally research outside of the Cosmodrome; to further her studies across the system and make a difference to humanity. From a young age she aspired to be part of a team like her father who investigated technological ruins, believing that the Past would always influence the Future.

Her thoughts were broken however by the sharp bellow of the ship's Captain; her fellow crewmates downed their headsets and powered down equipment to receive the briefing update.  
“Listen up! Kepler-186f is a small exoplanet currently orbiting a red dwarf also identified as Kepler-186. It is the first planet with a radius similar to Earth's to be discovered in the habitable zone of another star. We have been sent to investigate and report our findings on the suitability for minor colonisation. With such significant technology in our midst, smaller operations like this one, have been overlooked and forgotten about. Now it's time to prove that every piece of information, no matter how small, is valuable”  
The modest crew of six had gathered in the Bridge where the Navigation console was located but Sanura's attention had returned to the system map currently displayed on the data-pad at her station. Grabbing it, she noted that a minor planet's coordinates had shifted extraordinarily; as had it's orbit cycle.  
“Officer Auset?” Sanura’s gaze unblinkingly flicked between the Captain and the data-pad. He stepped toward her position, hand outstretched as she offered the pad for his opinion.  
“Sir, I don’t understand. This planet- it’s orbit just completely shifted. It’s heading toward the Exodus. That's not possible, we couldn't have possibly made an error like that-” The Captain shook his head in disbelief. His eyes searching for a radical explanation but when he found nothing, he calmly turned to the ships’s AI for support.  
“Failsafe. Report.” The AI took a moment to analyse the information before responding in her usual upbeat monotone voice.  
“Officer Auset is correct. Minor Centaur planet 7066-Nessus has shifted it’s orbit to coincide with the Exodus Black’s navigation path. Setting path to evade. Collision imminent. Survival projection, twenty-six percent.”  
“Failsafe, why were our navigations incorrect?"  
"They weren't. 7066-Nessus has altered it's orbit."

The structure of the ship violently shuddered, penetrating like an erupting volcano as the thrusters engaged suddenly on one side. The crew were left unbalanced but Sanura hastily threw herself toward the console as her fellow crew mates readied themselves for emergency evacuation protocols. The artificial lights flickered before deactivating with a thud, the only light now emanating from the screens and emergency bulb which flashed periodically above them as all power was directed to essential programs.  
“Engaging emergency protocols,” Failsafe had rerouted the ship’s systems and begun the mayday transmission all the while, the Captain had simply stood in the viewing platform staring toward the planet they were on a collision course toward.  
“Sir?” a silent question.  
“Brace yourself," he said firmly.  
The howl of air pressure pierced Sanura’s eardrums as the glass shattered and the oxygen rushed to escape. The accelerated impact through the atmosphere ignited the air, forcing it inside the ship’s body like a pyroclastic flow, unable to escape. It burned, by the Traveller it burned and whilst the corners of her mouth felt like they had torn apart, only a silent scream could fall from Sanura’s mouth. The hairs covering her body singed and began to smell, the skin drying, quickly turning red and taught, ready to split. Her body began to involuntarily convulse, spreading over the floor and unable to hold her own weight as the bubbling, searing pain spread over her entire body, the acrid stench of burnt flesh assaulting her nostrils. She held her hands in front of her, skin peeling and bloodied veins weeping; she looked as if she had been turned inside out and the contents of her stomach were spewed over the deck as her stomach dropped along with the Exodus Black. 

“Impact in 3... 2... 1...”


	2. The Past Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery of the signal originating from the wreckage of the Exodus Black leads to the orchestration of a solo strike however, Saint is surprised to learn that his good friend Osiris is acutely aware of the destination’s inhabitants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> Really pleasantly surprised with the positivity towards this fic and I hope to continue that! Not been feeling very well lately so admittedly I’ve had to put things to one side and just chip away where I feel I’m up to it.
> 
> I have tried to represent Saint-14’s beautiful accent through the omission of particular words, I hope that transpired, do let me know. 
> 
> I also have adjusted the timeline, the Battle of Six Fronts has not taken place but Andal Brask is already the Hunter Vanguard.
> 
> And once again, feedback is so important to a writer, whether it’s good or bad, I’d love to know so leave a comment and hit the Kudos for more.
> 
> Remember, keep distracted from your purposes ❤️

The Tower  
Last Safe City, Earth

Saint-14 rested his armoured hands on the smooth railing that separated him from the dazzling lights of the Last Safe City. From the height of the Tower, each light seemed so insignificant and he found himself in a trance-like state, his bionic eyes following each diode with an unnatural precision. The Last Safe City had become a sanctum to the remains of humanity and it’s preciousness had long been protected by the wall built by Titans like himself. Many Risen were tempted by the idea of freedom and the ability to lose oneself in a moment and so the sight of a Guardian free falling from the Tower was commonplace and of no concern. It was a statement of liberation, embracing the light below and being resurrected by the Traveller’s own.

Saint released a sigh he hadn’t realised he was holding in before making his way to the Hall of Guardians where his fellow Vanguard were to meet him to discuss the recent transmission that had been accidentally picked up. Banners adorned the low ceilings whilst the rare commodity of paper books were strewn over desks, the words within illuminated by the fabric lanterns that hung throughout the Tower. 

“Brask, my friend,” the Titan greeted in his thick accent, arms spread in a rhetorical embrace.  
“My friend, what it is you have discovered?” he replied in kind, leaning over the table, his chiseled jaw cupped in gloved hands.   
“We received or rather, picked up a frequency, an old frequency belonging to Exodus Black. Does this sound familiar?”  
The Hunter pondered it for a moment before answering with the snap of his fingers.  
“The Exodus were a series of colony ships during the Golden Age, generally sent on expeditions to explore habitable planets.”  
“Correct, this one was destined for Kepler only, the signal we discovered is SOS.” Andal’s brow furrowed at the troubled tone in Saint’s voice.  
“An SOS? Does the crew require assistance?” And am straightened his posture, ready for immediate instruction but the Titan held out a hand in haste.  
“Calculations suggest that the signal is centuries old. There is likely no crew left at all, the data within the signal points to a collision.”  
“You say suggest, I feel a but,” the Hunter observed to which the Titan nodded and began to pace gently back and forth.  
“Exodus Black was equipped with AI unit known as Failsafe. That is where the signal originates and has never been retracted. The AI still requests backup.”  
“Where did the collision take place?”  
“Nessus. I will request an audience with the Speaker to discuss a Strike to location. If there is any salvage or indication as to what happened, I can retrieve it,” Saint was determined to put the signal to rest.  
“You’re prepared to go alone?” The Exo paused for a moment, considering the question, it felt more like a statement.  
“The less lives at risk the better. In any case, I have bubble, you do not.”

It was well into the evening hours when Saint re-emerged from his audience with the Speaker who had granted permission for the solo Strike. It was a long deliberation but the resounding factor was that the AI still activated an SOS signal and did not retract it.   
The Titan’s legs moved automatically, a well used route through the Tower and into the main courtyard, down a few stone steps and into a small, sheltered space, textiles and banners draped to create a canopy. It appeared almost exotic to anyone who was not familiar with the Warlock who inhabited it. He could be found with his face buried in a book, random golden curios lay littered all over the place and scrolls adorned with elaborate symbols and hexes were left haphazardly.   
“What is it you study now?” Saint questioned, leaning nonchalantly against an aged bookshelf. The Warlock in front of him did not grace his friend with an answer, nor did he waver from his hushed murmurings.  
“Brother, it is late, take the time to breathe” he proclaimed finally. 

“What difference does the time of day make? The data remains all the same,” the Warlock lifted his gaze, eyes bloodshot, like tiny rivers meandering across his sight, heavy from the weight of desire to learn. A brushed bronze ghost transmats to his side, quirking her shell.  
“Ignore him, he just can’t answer his own questions.”   
“Hah! Sagira, I do not know why you resurrected the man,” Saint made his way further into the space, his fingers brushing the pages of open books.  
“You know, sometimes I wonder that too,” the ghost wisely transmatted from sight when the Warlock raised a stern eyebrow.   
“Osiris, I have come to ask you about a Strike I have coordinated,” Saint began.  
“Nessus?” A faint smile touched the lips of the Warlock, a rare occurrence hidden beneath the silk of his bandana. Osiris - Always a step ahead and always in the pursuit of knowledge.   
“I won’t ask how you already know but what do you know, friend?”   
“Nessus is a converted centaur planet; the Vex inhabit that world now. There will be no survivors, I guarantee that.”  
“I leave in seven cycles to investigate the signal we received. Maybe I bring salvage back to Tower, you will study yes?”   
“Saint, I study anything associated with the Vex they are the enemy of us all, we need to know why they shifted the orbit of Nessus to collide with the Exodus do we not?”   
“How do you know this?” The Exo shook his head exasperated. Osiris chuckled and returned to his muse


	3. Lifeblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanura regains consciousness and after an encounter with a Vex Minotaur she comes into contact with that which saved her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful Guardians!
> 
> I owe a slight apology because when I began this fic I was super excited and desperate to explore a storyline featuring Saint-14 and our great bird Osiris. I have to admit I had a little wobble and wasn't completely confident in my idea but I decided not delete what I had already started.
> 
> I recently read a fic which I have been following for a few years now and was lucky enough to speak to the authoress and she just made me realise that I need to just go for it and if I need to make improvements and changes then I will do so. This story is for you lovely readers afterall!
> 
> It's very difficult to write for an OC I find so this chapter has been a little struggle for me. So, I welcome ANY suggestions that might make this a better read for you - as long as it's not to delete it! ;)
> 
> The next chapter will find Sanura bumping into a certain Russian hunk and discovering the truth, then we can really start to get down to business!
> 
> Love you all x

Exodus Black Wreckage  
The Cistern, Nessus  
635 Cycles Since Collision

The luscious crimsons of the Nessus horizon had become tainted with the scattered wreckage of the Exodus Black. Charred metal and heavy, industrial girders, contorted to become part of the landscape. Fuselage tanks and volatile compartments still burned intensely, a myriad of colours dependant on the chemical compounds.

At the shores of the radiolarium lake of the Cistern, hoarse choking and spluttering could be heard as the arc infused, organic fluid filled Sanura’s lungs, reacting within her bronchioles as she took her first laboured breath like a newborn baby. Her throat was constricted and sore, the pain so raw that it clenched deep within her chest and left her breathless. She weakly clawed at the dirt beneath her, the soil clumping under her nails; muscles limp and ravaged. Natural instinct forced her heavy eyelids open but the darkness was ever tempting like an Ahamkara to a Guardian. Her lungs took a lifetime to inhale and exhaling felt like glass was shredding it’s way from her very soul, clotted blood seeping from the corner of her mouth as punishment for trying. Her eyes steadily scanned the environment, taking in every detail, considering every thought so that she might understand where she was.  
"N-Nessus..." she gasped. Her brow furrowed at the debris littered across the land.

The young woman’s body was heavy as she attempted to drag herself into a more forgiving position. Her hand slipped from beneath her and she yelped as her face collided with the ground. Adrenaline gradually became frustration and her eyes were hot with tears that threatened to spill.   
Her arms ached under the now unfamiliar weight but she persevered, not giving up even though her cheek bone now donned a purple and yellow bruise. 

In the near distance was a structure and a transmat caught Sanura's withering attention. A small unit of Vex had arrived and had begun to scan the remains of Exodus Black. They communicated with the high pitch screeching as they converted their binary communications into audible material. The bipedal machines were certainly aware of her presence but none had engaged or acted with hostility so Sanura focused on gathering her strength to locate Failsafe in order to assess the situation. Her head swam with dizziness and she leaned sideways to expel the bile that forced it's way up, her throat now left mildly burning. The taste however, was something familiar, something human at least so she nonchalantly used the back of her hand to wipe away the excess. 

As Sanura stood, wavering on her bambi legs, she heard heavy thuds as a towering shadow fast approached to loom over her and she turned all too late to see a Minotaur raise it's weaponised arm and pummel her to the ground in a mighty assault. A guttural cry escaped her mouth as she hit the ground, winded; she faltered slightly attempting at first to crawl away but she knew that would ve futile, the Vex are a hive network, it would just simply transmat to wherever she could drag herself. Using her military training she crossed her arms to protect the front of her body from the barrage of attacks she was receiving. The Minotaur was intent on executing her with close combat rather than it's weapon and Sanura grimaced in pain as the bronze metal brutally hit her skin. Sanura was petrified inside and the pain inflicted was quickly turning to adrenaline that pulses through her veins. Her heart began to pound in her ears, drowning out the binary squeals. The Minotaur mercilessly lifted it's leg, in a final attempt to erase what it considered a bug but unbeknownst, something had built inside the beaten and bloodied woman and upon contact, an explosion of arc energy sent the Vex machine juddering backward before detonating itself into pieces; the bronze parts raining down like ash from a volcano. 

Sanura lay breathless for a moment, her arms still in a defensive position and smarting, she checked over herself to find the skin badly damaged, torn tissue and possibly a break but there was no time to think about that now. Her priority and objective was to locate Failsafe and rally any other survivors before calling for evac. The expedition hadn't been operational for long and brass would more than likely have sent a rescue team out anyway due to the lack of communications and odd trajectory.

Sanura had to move, the Vex were controlled or rather, linked to the same Mind and if one unit knew of her existence then the entire system knew of her existence. Her interest was piqued by a glowing orb which sat where the Minotaur had detonated. It appeared almost like an orb of fluid and upon closer inspection she realised it was the same fluid in the lake she had regained her consciousness. Her hands gently lifted the orb and a breath of light entwined itself around her body. The orb in her grasp seemed to get smaller and smaller but the sensation was something soothing and pleasant, like the faint waft of lavender on a summer's day. When the orb was depleted it ceased to exist and Sanura warily turned her hands over to confirm that she wasn't losing her sanity and that it had really disappeared.

The radiolarium had become her salvation, her lifeblood and she had adapted to harness it's energy. It was this moment everything fell into place as she recalled that horrid moment.   
The pierced eardrums. Lacerations from shattered glass. The shift in pressure, the immense heat it created. The feeling of being turned inside out.   
"What has become of me?" she whimpered, staring at her luminescent hands in disbelief. It was a little while before she had gained enough control to stand confidently; she devised a plan to follow the trail of debris in the hope of locating Failsafe and arranging for evac back to the research facility.


End file.
